Who You?
by jimismine
Summary: Mingyu bertemu dengan seseorang yang lupa akan segalanya, termasuk nama dan tempat tinggalnya. Hari-hari Mingyu pun berubah dan tidak sama lagi dengan yang dulu. Lebih cerah atau justru malah lebih merepotkan? SEVENTEEN. Meanie. MinWon. GyuWon. bxb


Author POV

Korea Selatan, 20XX

Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi, berkulit tan dan mempunyai wajah yang cukup- tidak, sangat menawan baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen kecil miliknya yang berada di daerah Busan. Apartemennya itu hanya mempunyai satu kamar tidur dan kamar mandi saja. Sisanya dapur, ruang makan dan ruang tv berada di ruangan yang sama. Hmm ngomong-ngomong lelaki menawan ini bernama Kim Mingyu.

Segera setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas dan mengambil segelas susu serta pie blueberry yang tadi pagi dibuat sendiri olehnya. Maklum, tinggal sendiri memang seharusnya selalu menghemat pengeluaran semaksimal mungkin. Ya, seharusnya.

"Ah persediaan makananku kenapa cepat sekali habis? Padahal hanya tinggal seorang diri." gerutu Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus bergegas membeli persedian makananku ini, kalau tidak kasian sekali cacing-cacing di perutku ini" Mingyu pun menulis bahan-bahan apa saja yang harus dibelinya dan bergegas pergi ke supermarket.

.

.

.

Mingyu POV

 ** _ZRASH_**

"Loh kenapa tiba-tiba hujan sih? Aku kan tidak membawa payungku" Jujur, hari ini adalah hari tersialku. Pagi tadi aku hampir saja tertabrak oleh mobil lalu sorenya dimarahi karena menumpahkan coffee yang akan diantar ke pelanggan, sekarang apalagi ya tuhan? Hhhh hidup memang sulit bung.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk memakan hot dog yang baru saja aku beli ini sambil menunggu hujan reda. Hujannya cukup deras dan sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Ini sudah malam dan besok pagi-pagi sekali harus berangkat ke tempat kerjaku karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh dari apartemenku ini. Apa menerobos hujan saja ya?

Tapi tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada pemuda _coretmaniscoret_ yang duduk tak jauh di sampingku dan sedang memandangi hot dog yang aku pegang ini. Ia hanya memandanginya dan setelah itu meneguk ludahnya kasar. Huh? Kurasa ia kelaparan. Lihat saja tatapan laparnya dan tangannya yang memegangi perutnya itu. Kasihan sekali

"Kau mau?" Tawarku dengan menyunggingkan senyum kebanggaanku ini

"A-ah tidak. Terima kasih" ia terlihat kaget saat aku menawarkannya. Lalu ia pun menunduk dan terlihat semburat merah di pipinya itu. 'Apa ia kedinginan juga? Atau malu karena ketahuan ya?'

"Kau dari tadi melihat hot dogku terus. Aku kira kau lapar jadi aku menawarkanmu ini. Kau yakin tidak mau? Kebetulan aku membeli dua." Baru kali ini aku cerewet ke orang asing yang baru kukenal.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Pemuda itu pun menolehkan wajahnya dengan ragu-ragu. "Ya, tentu. Aku menawarkanmu dua kali loh."

"Te-terima kasih." Ia mengambil makanan itu dari tanganku dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap. 'Pasti sangat lapar' akupun tersenyum dan memakan hot dogku juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak kedinginan?" Lihat saja penampilannya, hanya menggunakan kaus kebesaran yang melihatkan collarbonenya –yang seksi- itu dan celana selutut yang terlihat tidak hangat sama sekali. Ditambah sekarang sudah malam dan hujan juga.

"Sedikit. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Hmm begitu. Oh ya, namaku Kim Mingyu. Kau?" benar, sedari tadi aku sudah mengobrol dengannya tapi tidak tahu namanya.

Author POV

"…." Pemuda itu tidak menjawabnya, menoleh sekalipun tidak. Ia hanya memandang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya.

"Hey, aku bertanya siapa namamu? Apa kau tidak ingin memberitahunya kepada orang asing seper-"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Hanya saja ak-aku tidak tahu siapa namaku. Aku hanya tahu nama depanku saja, Jeon." Sergahnya sambil menolehkan wajah sedihnya ke Mingyu .Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya seolah tidak puas dengan jawaban pemuda itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu nama lengkapku dan juga aku tidak tahu tempat tinggalku dimana. Saat aku bangun dari tidurku tiba-tiba saja aku sudah disini dan lupa dengan semuanya." suara pemuda itu bergetar menahan tangis dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"O-oh maaf aku tidak tahu itu." Mingyu menggeser duduknya agar lebih berdekatan dengan pemuda itu. "Aku tahu kita baru kenal, tapi kau boleh tinggal di rumahku untuk beberapa hari mungkin."

"Ta-tapi aku saja tidak tahu sebenarnya aku siapa. Mungkin saja aku penjahat atau mungkin aku makhluk aneh atau lebih parah-"

"Tidak, kau jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin kau pemuda yang baik. Ayo kau ikut denganku saja, hari sudah mulai malam." Mingyu tahu ia tidak mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk menghidupi mereka berdua. Tetapi menolong orang lain yang sedang kesusahan itu merupakan hal yang baik bukan?

"Ya, terima kasih Mingyu."

.

.

.

Setelah hujan mulai reda mereka pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju tempat tinggal Mingyu, walaupun jaraknya lumayan jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Apa boleh buat, pemuda yang baru dikenal Mingyu itu tidak memiliki apa-apa termasuk kartu yang dipakai untuk menaiki bus itu. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Setelah 20 menit berjalan akhirnya merekapun sampai di apartemen milik Mingyu. Segera saja Mingyu menekan passcode untuk membuka apartemennya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam diikuti dengan pemuda itu dibelakangnya "Silahkan masuk. Maaf, tempat tinggalku tidak terlalu besar dan agak berantakan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak punya tempat tinggal." Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa. "Uhm Mingyu?"

"Ya?" Mingyu memposisikan dirinya di sebelah pemuda bermarga Jeon itu. "Boleh aku meminjam bajumu? Bajuku sudah terlihat lusuh dan kotor ." Ucapnya dengan malu-malu.

"Oh tentu boleh, kau bisa membersihkan badanmu juga di kamar mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan baju dan handuk untukmu" Ia bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk dan memilih baju mana yang pas untuk pemuda itu.

Tetapi pemuda itu kebingungan, terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang agak gelisah itu." Err… Mingyu, kau kan tahu aku lupa semuanya..."

Mingyu menatap heran kearah pemuda itu lalu memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tak mengerti, "Lalu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu cara mandi dan aku juga sebenarnya takut dengan air." Semburat merah pun muncul di kedua pipi pemuda itu. Sejujurnya ia sangat malu mengatakan itu kepada Mingyu. "Jadi aku tidak usah mandi saja ya. Mengganti baju juga sudah cukup kok. Aku pinjam bajumu ya Mingyu!" Pemuda itu pun langsung melesat masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil baju yang akan dipinjamkan Mingyu kepadanya dan meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih bingung dengan ucapannya.

Mingyu POV

Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan pemuda itu, masa cara mandi saja dia lupa? Apalagi katanya? Takut dengan air? Yang benar saja, apa dia seekor kucing? Mana mungkin ada kucing berpenampilan seperti manusia begitu. Ohh atau jangan-jangan dia sedang menggodaku? Ah tidak tidak, jauhkan pikiran kotormu itu Kim Mingyu.

Aku tebak, sekarang kalian sedang bertanya-tanya apa orientasi seksualku bukan? Hmm pasti tebakanku tidak salah bukan? HAHAHA. Jawabanku bisa dibilang aku ini straight. Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak mementingkan gender juga sih. Jika kau sudah jatuh hati kepada seseorang, apa yang bisa diperbuat? Bukan kah begitu? Ohh maaf aku salah, ternyata aku biseksual kawan.

"Mingyu…" aku pun menolehkan kepalaku kearah seseorang yang memanggilku itu. Dan tebak apa yang kulihat?

"Apa kau tidak punya baju yang ukurannya lebih kecil lagi? Ini kebesaran untukku." Ya, sosok pemuda itu yang saat ini memakai sweater berwarna putihku dan terlihat sangat kebesaran di badannya. Lihat saja, sweater itu berhasil menutupi setengah pahanya bahkan jari-jarinya sekarang sudah tidak terlihat. Dan juga dia hanya memakai celana pendek seatas lutut. Mengapa dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan ya tuhan? Apa ini cobaan lagi untukku?

"Itu sudah aku pilihkan yang paling kecil. Salahkan saja badanmu yang terlalu kurus itu." Ucapku dengan nada mengejek

"Bukan aku yang kurus! Badanmu saja yang terlalu besar Mingyu, kau terlihat seperti raksasa untukku" cicitnya dengan suara yang agak mengecil di bagian akhir. Aku masih bisa mendengarnya tahu.

"Hahaha iya maaf maaf. Kau kan tahu ukuran badan kita memang beda jauh dan bajuku pasti ukurannya kebesaran semua di badanmu itu. Jadi pakai yang ini dulu saja ya?" Pemuda itu pun mengangguk patuh dan ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Mingyu. Lalu kami pun terdiam sesaat.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan ini. Apa benar kau tidak ingat dengan nama lengkapmu?" Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya tentang topik yang tergolong sensitif ini. Kulihat ia langsung merubah mimik mukanya menjadi sedih dan kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Hahhh, memang sepertinya kau tidak ingat dengan semuanya. Aku jadi susah jika ingin memanggilmu, kau tahu?" Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. 'Lucu sekali.'

Lalu tiba-tiba ia tersenyum dan tertawa, "H-hey, kenapa malah tertawa? Aku serius. Kau selalu memanggilku 'Mingyu, Mingyu' tetapi bahkan aku tidak bisa memanggilmu dengan namamu sendiri. Apa kau mau dipanggil 'hey' terus olehku?"

Serius, aku sebal. Jika nanti kita berada diluar rumah lalu aku harus terus memanggil ia dengan 'hey' gitu? Bisa-bisa semua orang menengok dan menatap aneh ke arahku. Memalukan sekali.

"Hehehe habis kau lucu sekali, kau kan bisa memanggilku dengan Jeon, itu juga-"

"Tidak mau, terdengar sangat tidak akrab. Padahal kan kita tinggal satu rumah." Ucapku sambil menatap sebal kearahnya. "Hmm bagaimana jika aku memberimu nama?" semoga saja dia menyetujuinya.

"Memberiku nama? Terdengar tidak buruk. Tapi, kau ingin memberiku nama apa?" Hmm benar juga, aku belum kepikiran ingin memberi dia nama apa.

"Sebentar aku berpikir dulu." Ada jeda beberapa menit sebelum aku mengucapkan usulanku ini "Bagaimana dengan Wongeun? Atau Wonpil? Atau mungkin Wonwoo?"

"Aku suka yang terakhir, Wonwoo."

"Ya kurasa nama itu cocok untukmu, Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kearahnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis olehnya.

 **To be continue**

Akhirnyaaa my 1st story. Udah lama banget mau bikin ff kaya gini tapi gak kesampean. And now i don't know why aku buat ginian wkwkwk. Ff ini mau aku buat rated M nih tapi belum tau kapan ada adegan ena-enanya, tunggu aja oke? Terus aku juga mau bikin Wonwoo jadi bukan manusia sepenuhnya, ada saran dia dijadiin apa? Hehehe.

Btw maaf banget kalo bahasanya bertele-tele, alurnya kecepetan (banget malah ya?), terus ceritanya mainstream gini. Maklum newbie hehe. Aku siap dikritik dan dikasih saran kok. Biar kedepannya lebih bagus juga kan? (Aamiin). Jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan mampir ke kolom review ya!

Ttd, jimismine


End file.
